Dreams and Fantasies
by TypicalBOY.hkuze15
Summary: A how to train your dragon and rise of the guardians crossover JackxHiccup Please review, thanks.


**Those Dreams and Fantasies**

It's been a while since Hiccup fell in love with his classmate Jack, but like all hopeless love, his was just even farther to reach.

Hiccup is a boy in his teen years like Jack but a year older than Him. Jack had that cool-guy look. Always swooned over by the ladies and was respected by the guys. Unlike Hiccup, sure he was cute and had many friends but he lacked self-confidence and the fact that he was just too shy to even approach his big all-time crush to even say hi.

As he got to his locker in school he was approached by someone,"I see you like my buddy Jack."

Hiccup was shocked and turned around saw Jamie, Jack's closest friend.

"Wh-at!? I don't know what you are talking about" And Hiccup scooted.

One time, Hiccup's bestfriend Astrid who knew that Hiccup had always has his sight on Jack, invited Jack to come over to Hiccup's house and hang out. Sure Hiccup had his doubts but soon gave in to his bestfriend's hopeless attempt to get them together.

"Ding! Dong!" it was 5 in the evening when the doorbell rang. Hiccup expected to see Astrid but was surprised to see his crush dressed in long blue sleeves that just looks so hot on him.

Without the dim light covering Hiccup's face he was sure Jack would notice how hard he was blushing right now.

"Hey! You listening?"

"Wh..what?"

"I said that Astrid had something to take care of and would be coming in later." Jack had a strong,deep voice that sent electric shocks all throughout Hiccup's body.

But knowing Astrid Hiccup knew she wouldn't be coming girl is too much of a boy to boy fangirl.

"oh-uh! Okay!" Hiccup nod.

"So…Are you gonna invite me in, or we gonna stay out in the cold all night?"

"Yes! I mean yeah! Come on in!"

Hiccup felt such an idiot. Once they settled in and watch a couple of movies and drinks, it was in the middle of a movie that Jack started to spark a conversation.

"So! You're name is Hiccup? Quite a cute name you've got. It suites you."

Hiccup didn't know what to say and just thanked him for it but Almighty Father. He just wanted to pounce at him right now he kept holding back.

So by this time he gathered his strength up and said something to Jack as well.

"You know,.."Hiccup stopped looking at Jack as his eyes gazed upon his.

"I-uh, I have some cake in the fridge I'll go get it." Hiccup jumped off the couch skittering towards the kitchen. He didn't realize Jack as he leaned on the wall looking at him.

"You have a cute ass for a boy. And your body is like a girl's too."

Jack stepped closer as Hiccup tried to back up a little away from his crush's clutches.

Until finally he was pinned down faced to face and eye to eye on Jack.

Jack leaned closer and whispered in his ear,"I have seen you a lot of times and tried to approach but somehow you just averted me everytime I came close and hell I was just crazy about you until I kind of fell for you."

Hiccup felt his heart beat so fast that he knew Jack could feel it too as Jack's hand held his.

Jack held Hiccup's chin as he slowly pulled in for, a, kiss!

**Hiccup's ROOM….**

Both teens were on their knees on Hiccup's bed making out.

Jack kissed Hiccup softly and it grew into a passionate kiss.

Occasionally Hiccup would moan, "Mmnn..nnn Jack.."

Jack began gripping Hiccup's white T-shirt, "Let's get started."

He pulled it up just enough to see Hiccup's nipples.

He topped Hiccup and began kissing his chest.

His tongue brushed over Hiccup's nipple and he sucked on it.

Hiccup let out a pleasure filled sigh. Jack wanted to pleasure Hiccup to the point where his touches would be burned into Hiccup's mind forever.

His tongue trailed down some to his stomach.

"Nnn.." Hiccup let out a small moan.

Jack undid Hiccup's pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. He separated Hiccup's slender legs.

His finger poked the tip of Hiccup's erection. Hiccup winced and let out a moan.

"All I'm doing is touching you Hiccup and you're already going crazy."

"This is all too sudden!" Hiccup blushed, "I didn't think we'd ever get to do it."

"Well, we made it this far..might as well go all the way."

Jack blushed and took Hiccup's erection into his mouth.

The teen hips bucked a little in response.

Jack moved his head in a bobbing motion.

His tongue swirled around Hiccup's erection in his mouth.

Hiccup let out sighs of pleasure,

'Jack really is skilled at this. I wonder if he's done this to other people.'

Jack then inserted a finger into Hiccup.

The boy jolted at the sudden injection.

"Wha- Jackent!" Hiccup gripped the covers of the bed hard.

Jack sucked faster and inserted a second finger.

The two digits moved around in Hiccup, helping loosen his prostate.

Hiccup hadn't had sex with anyone except once as one of Jack's and him were drunk and kind of had sex. Somehow that was Astrid's fault once again.

"Mmmnn!" Jack suckled upon him more and aimed his fingers for Hiccup's prostate."Haa..aa.. Too much! I can't take it, I'm gonna cum! AAAH JACK!"

His hips bucked calmly swallowed Hiccup's semen that filled his mouth. He pulled his fingers out when he was done.

Hiccup lied there panting. Jack gulped the last of it down and began taking his long-sleeved navy blue shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"U-Um Jack..""Hm?""You don't have to keep prepping me, please put it in." he stretched his pink entrance, "It's safe..so.." he blushed.

Jack's cheeks burned a little, "Okay, if that's what you want."

He resumed topping Hiccup.

He unzipped his gray jeans and his hard-on slipped out.

Hiccup blushed at how big it was."Let me know if it hurts, okay?"

Jack pressed the tip against his entrance.

"..Oh shut up." He blushed and slowly thrusted in.

"Nnnngh!" Hiccup flinched it was more painful than he thought.

"Almost there.." Jack gave a quick thrust and the whole thing slipped in.

Hiccup cried out, "AAAAHH!" 'It's t-too big, maybe I should've been more patient.' His skin trembled and his ass was full."I knew it'd hurt. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, go ahead Jack, move."

He forced a began thrusting into Hiccup at a slow pace.

Hiccup's grip on the covers increased.

He let out more moans as Jack continued to enter him over and over again.

"Hiccup, is this what you wanted? Nnn, it feels like your ass is in heat or something." Jack smirked as he moaned."N-AAaahh! That's not it! AAHH!"

Hiccup had a hazy look in his eyes, "Jack g-go faster! Haa!"

Jack gripped Hiccup's hips and thrusted into him repeatedly.

His hips slapped into Hiccup delivering waves of pleasure throughout the boy's body.

Hiccup's entrance felt so tight and massaged Jack's hard-on each time it went in. Jack began panting hard as he thrusted, it felt better than he thought it would."Ah! Aaahhh! Ah! That's it, more! Aah!"

Hiccup's moans sounded so cute to Jack.

The teen went deeper into Hiccup and leant down to kiss him, "Hiccup.."His lips pressed against his, the boy was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss.

Jack continued to thrust aggressively into him as he moaned in his mouth."Mmm! Nn! Aaahh!" his entrance was getting wet from being plowed by Jack's member.

Jack ravished Hiccup and made his body feel nothing but ecstasy.

He broke the kiss, "Hiccup, does it feel good now?"Hiccup let out high pitched moans, "AAAHH! AH! AAH! IT F-FEELS GOOD! AAAHH! MY HEAD FEEEL FUZZY! AAAH!"Jack continued with the thrusts.

He pounded deep into Hiccup, hearing him moan so loudly made him feel satisfied. His cock was making Hiccup cry out in such a cute bit Hiccup's neck, "Nnnn!""AAAAH! JACK! AHHN! AAAHHHH!" Hiccup cried out.

Jack sucked on it and licked it, a hickey was made on the moaning teen, "Now you're mine.." he smiled.

Hiccup blushed, "STOP JOKING! AAH!"Jack enjoyed teasing Hiccup, aside from causing him pain, this face was cute too.

Jack continued thrusting into Hiccup.

He was losing himself deep within the guy."Hiccup! Hiccup, I'M CUMMING!" Jack let out pleasure-filled grunts as his thrusting grew rougher.

"HAA..I-IT'S OKAY, DO IT INSIDE! NNNAAAHH! V-JACK!" Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's let out a loud grunt and Hiccup let out a loud moan. Both guys reached their delicious climax.

Hiccup sighed with pleasure when he felt Jack throbbing inside him still releasing himself, "Hiccup.." it felt like he was about to go away.

"Hm?""Don't go yet, can we stay like this a little longer?"

Jack's hair brushed against Hiccup's blushed, "Sure Jack, whatever you say."

He embraced him smiled to himself, "Hiccup I-"

"Phew, you guys are finally done now, right?" said a immediately got up and Hiccup turned their attention to Hiccup's bedroom door.

Jamie had barged in. "Jamie?!" Hiccup's face burned bright red.

"What're you doing here?!" Jack growled at his friend for ruining the mood."Well I got invited in by Astrid and instead of a party I see people making love"

He smiled, "Besides, you guys were pretty loud."Hiccup and Jack separated from each other and blushed.

"Aaaw, did I ruin the lovey-dovey moment in here?"

Jack scoffed and looked away.

"Jamie walked up to the bed, "So you're done playing with Hiccup?"

"Then I'll play with Hiccup now." He took his shirt off and got on the bed.

Hiccup looked up at him, "Jamie?"

The other guy pressed his lips against Hiccup's. Jack saw this and grew a little jealous. Jamie then deepened the kiss, his tongue massaged against Hiccup's.

He broke the kiss, saliva dripping down Hiccup's chin, "You're still as cute as ever Hiccup. Can I do him Jack?"

"What! Hell NO!" Jack yelled,

"Come on Jack! Besides I already slept with him before. Just this once bud? And I'll stay out of it."

"What do you mean by already had sex with him before."Jack asked.

"I can explain.."Hiccup tried to reason out.

"Well I saw him and Astrid drinking and I joined in and incidentally we made bout that bud."Jamie butted in.

He leaned closer to Jack and whispered, "you know, we could do a threesome"

Jack gulped at the thought. He had that kink and since he knew his friend well, he just felt that he wanted to try it.

"JUST this once!,you okay with that love?"Jack said,

"…" Hiccup just nodded, a bit scared but excited. 'How did it come to this?'

Jamie unzipped his pants, his hard-on was bigger than Jack's. Hiccup's body wasn't ready for it. He was still recovering from the previous round with Jack.

Jamie gripped Hiccup's hips from behind and massaged his hard-on against Hiccup's wet hole, "Looks like you're good and ready now Hiccup." Jamie gave a hard thrust and entered Hiccup completely.

"HAAAAAHH! OWWW!" Hiccup groaned against the bed as Jamie began thrusting into him from behind.

Jamie smiled, "You feel much better than you did last time, did Jack really make you feel this good?" Jack was bit jealous, but the scene was just too hot to see.

"AAAAHH! M-JAMIE IT HURTS! AAAH OOW!" Hiccup moaned and drooled on the bed.

"C'mon Hiccup, get on all fours. Show Jack how cute you look."Hiccup didn't want Jamie to thrust any harder, so he obeyed and forced himself up a little.

Jack was at his limits, he wanted to join in.

"AAAH! AH! AH! HAAA!" Hiccup moaned uncontrollably as Jamie picked up the pace."Haha, you're really sucking me in Hiccup. Is having Jack watch you turning you on?" Jamie smirked.

Jack blushed, "..Hiccup.""HAAAA! AAHH! AH! AAHH! C-CUMMING! NO MORE! AAH!" Hiccup drooled more and cried.

Jack glared at Jamie, "Like hell I'll let you win, Jamie."

He pressed his awakened hard-on against Hiccup's moaning mouth, "Do me too.

"Hiccup opened his mouth a little wider and Jack thrusted in."You always want to compete Jack."

Hiccup moaned from being dominated from the front and the back, 'I'm losing my mind, it hurts so good! What is this?'Jamie panted a little as he was close to cumming, but he didn't want to lose to Jack.

Jack gently stroked Hiccup's hair.

"C'mon Hiccup use your tongue more, don't just focus on your ass."His tongue teased and slurped around Jack's erection, "Hmmnn nnnaa mm!""You shouldn't force him so much."Jamie warned.

"I know what I'm doing. You okay with this stuff, Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup was losing his mind, he didn't know what felt better anymore. His mouth or his he nod."MMMNN! NNMM!" Hiccup squirmed a little.

"Ah, how cute, he's cumming Jack." Jamie smiled.

"Let him, I'm close too.""You heard him, go ahead Hiccup."

Hiccup's body shivered and tightened up as he came on the bed. Jamie groaned in pleasure as Hiccup's entrance was ringing him out. Jack grunted when he released his second climax in Hiccup's mouth.

Jamie slowly pulled out of Hiccup and sighed happily, "Haaa~, what I'd give to be your boyfriend."Jack pulled out of Hiccup's mouth, "Everything was fine until you showed up."

He looked down at Hiccup, "You okay Hiccup?"The boy lied on the bed trembling as Jamie's cum flowed from his entrance, "Y-Yeah.." he coughed out some of Jack's tried getting up.

Oh good, you can move again. Let me fuck you just a few more times Hiccup." Jamie smiled, his hard-on had blushed red, "A-Again?!"

His body was sore all over and he really wanted to sleep.

"No, I'm fucking you next." Jack was hard again too, "You didn't really think that would be enough to satisfy us, did you?"

Hiccup's mind had gone blank. Sure he wanted to sleep, but this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"F-Fine," he blushed, "You can use my body any way you like.. just be gentle."

Jamie hugged him, "Oh I just can't get over how cute you are~. I really like you Hiccup."Jack tugged on Hiccup, "Hands off, his my boyfriend!"

Hiccup blushed at that.

Jamie placed Hiccup in his lap and had him face Jack, he spreaded Hiccup's legs, "Then let's begin the next round and have Hiccup choose who he likes."

"Why should you enter him again?!" Jack growled!

"Calm down Jack, look" he stretched Hiccup's entrance.

"Nnnmm!" Hiccup moaned."He's loose enough for the both of us to fit." Jamie smirked.

They both nodded at each other and made an agreement that Hiccup didn't understand.

Jack went up to Jamie and they pressed their erections together.

Hiccup went pale a little, 'Wait, by two..he meant at the same time?!'

"Ready Hiccup? They're going in." Jamie and Jack's erections slipped into Hiccup's hole little by 's eyes emitted more tears and he got scared, "W-WAIT THEY WON'T FI-!"

Both erections had entered him and Hiccup let out a pleasurable scream. Jamie and Jack smiled at this."There, now we're all one Hiccup."

Jamie panted.'Both of them are in? How is this possible?!' Hiccup was both scared and teens began moving in Hiccup.

The poor Hiccup cried out and his nails dug into Jack."AAAAHH! W-WAIT! GENLTY! YOU'LL RIP IT! AAAHHN!"

Jamie assured, "You'll be just, nnn, fine Hiccup. The human body is very amazing. You're gripping us so tightly."

He panted, "So whose is better Hiccup? Me or Jack?" Jamie moaned.

"AAAAH! AH! I-I DON'T KNNNOW!" Hiccup moaned.

Jamie shrugged, "That's okay, then we'll just keep going until you can make up your mind."

"Or at least until Jamie gets tired." Jack smirked.

"Don't underestimate my stamina." He challenged, "We'll see who gets tired first. The night is still young, right Hiccup?"Jack kissed Hiccup's lips and Jamie kissed Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup had really bitten off more than he could chew. Is this a dream, then please don't wake me up?


End file.
